


Defending Lyarra's Honour (even when she doesn't need/want you to)

by orphan_account



Series: Changing Winds [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Fem!Jon, Female Jon Snow, I put the graphic violence warning just in case, Not Canon Compliant, Overprotective, Prompt Fill, Robert Baratheon being a creep, Secret Relationship, Warg Robb Stark, Warging, gratuitous manipulation of the timeline, it's only a bar fight, not so secret because they’re a bunch of idiots in love, the Stark men and Theon are v protective of Lyarra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt: It’s one thing to speak about the Snow daughter of the Stark family. It’s another thing to speak to the Snow daughter of the Stark family. OR Fem!Jon is too innocent for her own good, and Robb, Theon, Ghost and Grey Wind go to great lengths to fend off her suitors. Inspired by Oblivious by PervyNinja on Fanfiction.net.A 3 part fic about the overprotective men in Lyarra Snow's life.
Relationships: Jon Snow & Ned Stark, Jon Snow & Robb Stark, Theon Greyjoy & Robb Stark, Theon Greyjoy/Jon Snow, Theon Greyjoy/Original Female Character(s), Theon Greyjoy/fem!Jon Snow
Series: Changing Winds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561912
Comments: 44
Kudos: 315
Collections: Jon Snow is female





	1. Theon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yellowrabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowrabbit/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by a prompt from yellowrabbit's list. If you're a writer looking for inspiration I highly suggest you look at it. I've linked to the fic and their account above.  
>   
> This will be in 3 parts: 1. Theon 2. Robb and Grey Wind 3. Ned and Ghost  
>   
> If you do not like genderswapping fics then please don't read. This is your Dead Dove Don't Open warning. I know there are concerns about the trope (very valid concerns about transphobia etc.) but I personally think that genderswapping in non-modern setting can be very interesting because of the gender and sex norms in the society. I personally enjoy fics that explore that so I've been writing a few of my own.  
>   
> So for those of you still here, enjoy.
> 
> **Edit:** I’ve added the underage archive warning because I realised that the ao3 rules are under eighteen while I was going by the age of consent in my area which is 16. So in my opinion Lyarra is a consenting adult in this fic but opinions may vary.

He was a few too many drinks in when he heard them.

“‘ave you seen ‘er though?” a fat man asked his poxy friend. “I ‘eard she’s got massive tits. Must’ve got ‘em from her mother.”

“‘ave I seen ‘er? Hah!” the poxy man returned. “I’ve seen ‘er, I ‘ave. Seen ‘er, spoke to ‘er, done a little more with ‘er.”

“Horseshit. As if Ned Stark’s bastard daughter would ever look your way.” Theon’s grip tightened around his cup. He knew just how horseshit it was. Lyarra was as honourable as her father, she would never ‘do a little more’ with anyone, let alone this random fat fucker.

This was Lyarra’s problem. She was too fucking nice. She smiled at everyone in that pretty way that she does. It gave people – specifically men – the wrong idea. She’s perfectly polite to everyone she speaks to. She accepts compliments with rosy cheeks and flirts back without even realising it. She even does it to him. She’ll smile at him in a way that makes Theon want to run off with her and take her as his wife. And then in the next moment she’s calling him an idiot. He’s tried to warn her, but she’s just too fucking nice.

Doesn’t mean these arseholes had any right to speak about her like that.

“But she’s the bastard daughter. She’s much less stuck up than ‘er sisters. She’s very ah… generous. ‘eard the lady of the house hates ‘er so much that she has to do favours for the kitchen staff to get fed.”

“Oh, to be one of the kitchen staff.” They raised their cups in a mock toast.

Theon had had enough.

He picked up his drink and sat down at their table.

“Can we help you, friend?” the fat man asked.

“I know you.” Theon points at the poxy man. “You deliver chicken to the castle, don’t you?”

“What I do ain’t none of your business. Now answer my question, friend.”

“First off, I’m not your friend. Second, to answer your question-” he had to pause to burp. “I’m a lot more than a butcher’s delivery boy. I can tell you that.” He turns his gaze to the fat man. “And you, who are you?”

“Look friend,” he put his drink down to point a fat finger at Theon. Too close for his liking. “We were drinking in peace and you’re disturbing us, so you need to leave if you know what’s good for ya.”

“Well you see I’m not going to do that. Because **I** was drinking in peace just over there.” He points it out. “and then you two fuckers” he points at them now, mimicking the fat man’s gesture “decided to talk about a woman who you aren’t even worthy of looking at.” He grabbed the man’s fat finger in his fist and twisted it until he heard a snap.

Before the poxy man could stand, he decked him in the face. Focussing again on the fat man, he dragged him to the ground by his broken finger and then stood to kick him in stomach.

By then the poxy man had stood up and returned the punch. Theon kept steady on his feet, grabbed the table throwing it at the man. With that the whole tavern erupted into a brawl.

* * *

Lyarra had been dreaming and it was a nice one even. The whole family was at the beach. Her younger siblings were splashing around in the shallows, Robb and Theon were seeing how far out they could swim. She stood where the tide climbed up the sand, her feet sinking a bit with every wave, the water just touching the hem of her dress. Over her shoulder she saw her father and Lady Catelyn sitting on the shore and for once Catelyn didn’t glare at her.

That was how she figured out it was a dream. But as long as she knew, at least she could use it to her advantage. She turned back to the water to see Theon emerging from the waves, shirtless and-

And then she was in her bed and a loud crashing noise was coming through the door.

Theon and Lyarra were the only permanent occupants of the hallway. While it was technically part of the Family Wing of the Great Keep, it was relatively far from where the Starks slept. She knew that when she was younger her father kept her close so that he could check on her. She knew that there was a time when Robb and she shared a nursery. But as she grew up Lady Catelyn became more and more uncomfortable with her presence, so she was moved to her current room. Not that Lyarra minded, the less time she spent around Lady Stark the happier she was.

What she did mind was nights like these when Theon would come back from Winter Town, shitfaced and loudly stumbling to his room. It especially hurt when she knew that he was returning from the brothel. She knew some of the girls who worked there and whenever she heard his steps in the hallway, she would wonder what they had that she didn’t. By the loud crash it sounded like tonight was a tavern night.

After a few moments when she didn’t hear more footsteps, she reluctantly got out of bed, put on a dressing gown, and unlocked her door to check on the ward. She found him face down on the floor, moaning rather miserably. She turned him on his side, his clothes were stained with blood, but she couldn’t see any serious wounds.

“Big night?” his only response is another pitiful moan. “Come on, let’s get you into your room.”

She slung his arm over her shoulder, hoisted him up and guided him to his room. She set him on his bed, leaning against the headboard. Naturally, because he’s Theon he had nothing in terms of medicine in his room, so she retrieved some from hers. A little box with bandages, alcohol, pieces of cloth for swabbing, and a balm Maester Luwin gave her to prevent bruising. She kept it for the days when the boys agreed not to go easy on her during sparring. It also contained the cloths she used during her flowering and she said a silent prayer to the gods that Theon would be too drunk to notice. But knowing him he probably wouldn’t know what they were anyway.

He had a couple broken knuckles and some cuts on his face. She set and bandaged the knuckles, but he was so drunk he didn’t feel it. Which was probably for the best. She then moved to his cuts. She had to get close as she wiped away the blood with an alcohol-soaked swab. So close it made her blush. _Fuck, Lyarra say something._

“Please tell me whoever was on the receiving end of those knuckles deserved it and is in worse shape than you.”

When he replied his words were slurred. “The other **guys** ” he emphasised that, seemingly to impress her “deserved more than I gave ‘em, they tried to run away but all they could do was limp. And then the owner kicked me out even though I did nuthin’ wrong.”

“I’m sure.” He flinched as she cleaned a particularly deep cut above his eye. “Whatever they did must’ve been real bad if you were prepared to take them on outnumbered.”

The cocky reply she expected didn’t come. Even as she focussed on the cut, she could see out of the corner of her eye that he was looking at her, though she couldn’t tell why. He lingered in silence for a moment longer before he spoke again and what he said shocked her.

“You know…” In his drunken state he seemed to be concentrating on choosing the right words “when you’re my wife…”

Her hand paused in its place in her. Sure, he had joked plenty of times about taking her as his salt wife when he became lord of the Iron Islands, but this was different. She could hear it in his voice, or rather it was what she didn’t hear. He wasn’t mocking her, he meant it.

“If anyone says anything about you… if they ever call you a bastard… they won’t have their tongues for much longer.” She met his eyes as he finished, dropping her hand. _How am I supposed to respond to that? Does he even mean it or is this another joke?_ But in his eyes, she found the truth, they showed is honesty and a bit of sadness.

“People have talked about me that way my entire life. I can handle them myself… But I would appreciate you at my side…” She paused unsure of what to say next. In her mind she knew exactly what she wanted to **do** but her cautious nature wouldn’t allow it. But then she looked at his dark eyes again and threw caution to the wind. “It’s not like you’re going to remember this anyway.”

She leaned in and kissed him. Like she’d wanted to for so long. His reaction was delayed by the alcohol but eventually he returned the kiss, softer than she had expected from Theon. He was probably scared she’d run away. It felt very nice, even if he tasted like ale. She was however aware that kissing him while he was drunk wasn’t the most honourable thing, so she reluctantly broke it before it could go any further.

His eyes were heavy but the smile on his face was clear as day. “Goodnight, Theon. Sleep well.”

And so, she left him to sleep it off. She returned to her bed and dreamt of ale and kisses and the sea. Another happy dream.

* * *

Theon woke the next morning on top of the sheets, in his clothes from the night before. His terrible headache that was only exacerbated by Robb pounding at his door. “Get up you idiot everyone’s waiting for you at breakfast.”

He tried to recollect his memories from the night before as he dressed. He remembered the fight – hard to forget when the men’s blood still stained his clothes. He remembered what they had said to deserve it and so he regretted nothing. His dreams and his memories must have been blurring together because while it was definitely in Lyarra’s character to tend to him if he was injured, her kissing him was something that could only happen in his dreams. A nice dream though. He hoped that what he said to Lyarra before the kiss was just a dream too or else, he really needed to drink less.

His head still hurt when he strolled into the dining hall. The first person he saw was Lyarra who seemed no worse for wear after he’d interrupted her sleep. She was wearing his favourite dress that hugged her figure in a way that made him wish that every other man was blind, though she probably paid it no mind. She was smiling at something Sansa said when her eyes met his and she went bright red.

Not a dream then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this first part.
> 
> Please let me know what you think. There will be two more chapters so please subscribe if you want to see them.
> 
> (I do have comment moderation on because I've seen some people get really cruel comments on fem!Jon fics lately)


	2. Robb and Grey Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb finds out why his sister and his best friend have been absent lately. He develops a foolproof plan to stop it from going any further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a bit more comedic than the last. Robb is a bit of a doofus. Keep in mind that this chapter is solely from his POV so he will jump to some conclusions that aren't necessarily true.
> 
> The timeline for this fic isn't in line with canon. I'm going with the show ages for the Stark kids (so Robb and Lyarra are 16 going on 17) but Theon is his book age of 20. This chapter takes place months after the first and Theon and Lyarra have been in a relationship since then though it's still a secret. They've found the direwolves but the King's arrival is still a few months away. That'll be next chapter.
> 
> Thank you for all the comments, kudos, and subscribers from last chapter. I can't tell you how happy they made me. I've always felt nervous about posting my writing (especially WIPs because I don't want to disappoint people by not completing them). It was really nice to have a boost of confidence while I've been studying for exams.

Robb was entirely convinced that the gods were playing tricks on him. He didn’t know if it was the Seven, the old gods, the Drowned God or whoever. What he did know was that something was going on with his sister and his best friend and he didn’t like it. Lyarra was **his** sister, Theon was **his** best friend. They were only supposed to spend time with each other when Robb is around, and they’re not supposed to be happy about it. They hate each other, mostly because Theon is well... himself. But in recent months, they spent so much time together without him. They practiced archery together without Robb. They sat together at meals without Robb. They went for rides or hunts in the Wolfswood without Robb. He didn’t know what in the seven hells was going on.

On this particular day, Robb had looked everywhere he thought they could be. They weren’t in the training yard. They weren’t in the library – Lyarra had somehow tricked Theon into going there recently, which was Robb’s first sign that something was wrong. Their horses were still in the stables, so he knew they must be in Winterfell. It was just a matter of where. Determined to figure it out once and for all, the heir to Winterfell began a methodical search of every fucking hallway in the castle. And he would search from the tallest tower to the bottom level of the crypts if he had to.

He was still fuming when he stomped around the next corner, he stopped straight in his tracks at what he saw and then quickly ducked back to hide. _There’s no way in all that is good, that I just saw what I think I saw_. Just to be careful he peeked his head around. His vision was somewhat obstructed by a brazier but that also meant that they would have difficulty seeing him. Not that they were looking around. **No**. They were too busy **sucking face**.

His sister, sweet, innocent, naïve Lyarra had Theon pressed up against the wall, her hands in his hair. If he expected to see anything like this, he expected the reverse but no, Lyarra appeared to be the instigator. Theon was not completely innocent in the situation however as his hands were wandering to places that made Robb want to cut them off. _What in the seven hells are they doing with their tongues? Are they trying to consume each other?_

While Robb was wondering that, Lyarra broke the kiss. He quickly ducked his head behind the corner again, but he could still hear Lya take a nervous breath before she spoke. “Tonight.”

“Tonight?” Theon echoed. _Why does he sound so concerned? Since when does he care about her like that?_ “Lya, are you sure?”

_Since when does he call her Lya? Only family calls her that!_

“Really sure.”

“I just don’t want you to-”

“I didn’t expect you to hesitate this much. Who are you and what have you done with Theon Greyjoy?” _Who are you and what have you done to my sister? She was right though it was unusual for him._ Robb thought as he heard her giggle. _Since when does Lya giggle?_ “I want to, Theon.” _Want to do what?_

“But you said you were worried about having a bastard.”

Robb’s blood went cold. He never thought Theon would cross this line. Sure, he made jokes about her but that was just to piss off Robb. Wasn’t it? It was one thing to talk about his sister, it was another to sneak around and kiss his sister, but the fact that he was pressuring her to give him her maidenhead was unforgivable. Did he get tired of paying for sex and figure Lya was a cheaper option?

“A girl from Winter Town that I trust gave me some moon tea. She says the recipe is safe but still effective.” Robb stuck his head back around the corner and a part of him wanted to yell out and stop her. Lya’s hands were on Theon’s chest now, fiddling with the strings at the neck of his tunic. She looked nervous. _No not nervous she must be scared. She must be hoping for a way to get out of this._ “You’re going to have to show me what all the fuss is about.”

Lyarra pulled Theon in for another kiss before strolling away. She didn’t see Theon’s shit-eating grin, but Robb did. And it took everything in him not to march up and knock that grin off his face.

Robb stormed away as quickly as he could while staying quiet. He would make sure that this plan never happened, even if it was the last thing he did. He would stop them tonight and then tomorrow he’d give his best friend a lesson in staying away from his sister. He briefly thought about telling his father. While that would probably work – with the added bonus of getting to watch Theon getting his arse handed to him by his father – it would inevitably get back to his mother. And the gods only knew what she would think. Mother had always hated her for just for being born and there were many times when he had found his sister crying after Septa Mordane had lectured the girls about the inherent sinful nature of bastards. If Mother knew, Lya might get sent to the Silent Sisters and as much as he wanted to stop them, he didn’t want it to be at Lya’s expense. No this was all Theon’s fault. Lya was completely innocent. He had to handle this himself without letting anyone else find out. So, he devised a plan that was absolutely fool proof.

But for now, he had to go sit across from Lya at their Maester’s lessons and try not to shake some sense into her.

* * *

After everyone else went to bed, he snuck Grey Wind out of the kennels. His direwolf followed him to Lya and Theon's hallway of the Great Keep and he directed his wolf to guard Lya's door. He communicated to Grey Wind that if he saw Theon, he was to do everything possible to keep him away. Over the past few months he had been strengthening his link with his direwolf in secret. He'd learnt how to command him with his mind, to hunt in his dreams in the night and recently he'd been able to send his mind into Grey Wind during the day as well. He hadn’t expected that this would be his first opportunity to test it.

When he returned to his room, he kept his sword at his side and his clothes on just in case he needed to rush to defend his sister’s honour. Lying in bed, he reached out to Grey Wind as he drifted off to sleep. His blue eyes closed and then opened again but this time his vision had a yellow tint and he was at his guard post.

He kept his ears trained on Theon and Lya’s respective rooms. For the first hour, he heard nothing but general rummaging around. The only other sound was Lya pacing back and forth. Maybe she’d seen sense. At least he would be there to scare Theon away for her wouldn't have a chance to manipulate her again. He’d begun to relax when he saw Theon’s door open.

His friend opened the door with a cocky smirk on his face which dropped when he spotted Grey Wind. Theon paused for a moment. They locked eyes, Theon appeared to be sizing the wolf up. Trying to scare him a bit more, Grey Wind rose up on his haunches, began to growl and bared his teeth. A pale-faced Theon slammed the door shut.

Satisfied that his plan had worked, Grey Wind relaxed and laid down again. He would stay there until dawn just in case Theon got cocky - which knowing Theon as well as he did was a definitely possibility. At least now, he could rest, Grey Wind would wake up if he heard anything. So just like his human, Grey Wind’s yellow eyes drifted closed.

While he slept, he was semi-aware of the sounds around him. His sleeping mind was able to assess each sound for danger. He heard the guard patrols. Normal. He heard a window open in Theon’s room. Normal. He heard the sounds of his littermates howling for him in the kennels. Normal. A sound at the window of Lya’s room. Probably just rain, normal. Lya’s window opening. Maybe the rain stopped, and the room was stuffy, normal. Then he heard Lya whisper “the fuck is wrong with you?”

Not normal.

Grey Wind’s eyes snapped open and he focussed his senses on Lya’s room. He could smell both of them in there. Both Robb and Grey Wind had forgotten that this was the first storey of the keep, meaning it was very easy for a lustful Theon to climb in and out of the windows.

“Robb knows.”

“How could he know?”

“Grey Wind just tried to take a bite out of me.”

“But that’s my job.” He heard Theon gasp in pain and that was enough for him to start scratching at the door. It apparently got Lya’s attention as she walked in the door and opened it a crack. Grey Wind saw his opportunity and rushed in, putting himself between Lya and Theon. His friend looked like he was ready to scramble back out the window.

“Lya…”

“Grey Wind” Lya appeared pointing a finger right in Grey Wind’s face like mother did when he was in trouble. “You know you’re not supposed to be out of the kennels at night unless you’re in Robb’s room. Does this look like his room?”

Grey Wind looked around, spotted something, and a new fool proof plan formed. “It doesn’t understand you, Lya. I told you when we found them, they’re wild animals.”

He jumped up on the bed and settled on it, leaving only enough space for Lya. He kept his eyes on Theon hoping that he would get the idea and leave.

“They’re smarter than you think.” Lya sighed and threw her arms up in defeat when she looked at Grey Wind. “I suppose we’ll just have to talk to Robb in the morning. For now, you should probably just go back to your room.”

 _That sounds like a great idea to me. And then tomorrow I can show you how stupid this is and then beat the shit out of Theon._ He closed his eyes to feign sleep so that they didn’t try to disturb him. He was satisfied that his new plan worked.

That was until he heard the door click and opened his eyes to an empty room.

It was when he started hearing noises from Theon’s room that he regretted ever finding them in that hallway.

When Robb awoke the next morning in his own room and his own body, he really needed a drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, Lyarra wasn't aware that Robb was warging. She would never be that cruel to her brother.
> 
> Originally I was going to add a section in the end with Theon, Lyarra, and Robb talking the morning after but I thought that this ending was funnier. Robb will come to terms with it eventually, especially when he sees that Theon actually does care about Lyarra and he has no ulterior motives. Now that he knows Theon and Lyarra won't be hiding from him as much.
> 
> I managed to sneak 2 of my headcanons in here: 1. That Robb was the most advanced warg out of the Stark children before his death. 2. That fem!Jon was mothered by all the female servants in Winterfell and when she grew up she even made friends with the women of Winter Town (including the women at the brothel like I mentioned last chapter). They taught her all the things she needed to know as a woman (because you know if Ned ever tried to talk to her about periods he would be very embarrassed and get everything wrong). So she got the moon tea from one of her best friends in town.
> 
> The next chapter will include the royal party's arrival (which won't be awkward at all) and will focus on Overprotective!Ned and Ghost. I just finished my exams so it should be out soon.


	3. Ned and Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the royal party arrives, Lyarra's oldest and newest protectors keep her from harm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took the longest. Apparently I work faster when I'm procrastinating for uni. I hereby promise never to complain about authors not keeping to a weekly schedule ever again. It's also longer in word count than the other two combined so that might also be it. In this chapter we have Ned and Lya's POVs of the king's arrival and the feast which never goes well.
> 
> This is also the last chapter so thank you to all of you who have read, kudosed, subscribed and commented. This has been a really amazing experience posting here for the first time.
> 
>  **Warning:** there are allusions to some creepy behaviour by Bobby B. I guess it's a spoiler but I just want to warn you there isn't any rape but there are concerns on the part of the characters about it possibly happening.
> 
> With that in mind please enjoy this third and final chapter.

“Lya, might I speak with you a moment?” Winterfell was abuzz in anticipation of the royal party’s arrival, but Ned set aside time to speak with his daughter beforehand.

“Of course, Father.” His daughter had been helping where she could with the preparations. She had even coerced Arya into wearing her finest dress and taming her hair that morning, no doubt with promises of sparring later. Lya was the only one who could do such a thing. Arya looked up to her big sister. She wanted to spar like Lya could, wanted to go hunting like Lya could, wanted to go into Winter Town like Lya could. When she was older Arya would realise that these ‘privileges’ were only available to Lya due to her bastardy and that there were different expectations for a lady like her. One way Arya **could** mimic Lya was their hair, today they both wore it in a traditional Northern half-up braided bun. “What do you want to talk about?”

“I just wanted to prepare you for when the King arrives…” There was no good way to say this, but it needed to be said. “You might want to avoid-”

“Lady Catelyn already told me that I’m to stay out of the royal party’s way and that I’ll be seated with the maids at the feast tonight. You need not worry, Father, I won’t embarrass you.” Lya’s head fell and Ned’s heart broke. His daughter deserved much more than the lot the gods had cast her. In another life she might have been a princess or a queen, in another life she might have had a mother’s love. All that Ned could give her was his protection. _I’m trying my best to keep my promise Lyanna, I just hope it’s enough._

He looked at his daughter. She was wearing her finest dress, each part had been crafted herself though he could see embroidery on the sleeves which looked like Sansa’s handiwork. Her own skill was clear where white wolves ran across the hem. She had been her own seamstress for so long. It was his fault at first, her nursemaid had taken care of clothing her for so long but eventually when Sansa came along, Septa Mordane had taken charge of the girls’ care and Lya was neglected. Lya had slowly grown out of her dresses without getting replacements for years. So, she took it upon herself – with help from some of the maids – to make her own. He had found out about it too late and felt horrible. It was an oversight from a time when he had not yet adjusted to his role as Lord of Winterfell and the father of three children. He offered her the service of a seamstress, but she only asked for more fabric. She enjoyed it, she said that not only could she design her clothes the way she liked them – including some riding tunics and breeches much to Cat’s disdain – but the process was also soothing for her. There were many times when she would join him in the godswood for prayers. They would sit in silence for hours at a time, him honing Ice and her crafting her latest embroidery. While all his children paid their respects to the old gods, they were all too restless to stay as long as Lya did. He was never sure whether she had inherited her brooding nature from watching him or from her the man who sired her.

He took Lya’s face in his hands and brought her gaze back up to meet his. “You could never embarrass me, Lya.”

His poor girl had the beginnings of tears in her eyes.

“I’m just worried…” It might’ve been smarter to prepare what he was going to say. “You’re aware that you and Arya resemble your Aunt Lyanna yes?”

She nodded and he could see in her eyes that she was putting it together.

“Given that you’re a woman grown, the same age as Lyanna was, the resemblance is stronger.” _The fact that she’s your mother only further strengthens it._ “It just might cause the king some distress, were he to see you. So, it might be best to…”

“I’ll try to stay out of sight this morning, Father, but beyond that may be more difficult. The longer he’s here the harder it will be.”

“I know. Once I have a moment to talk to him, I’ll make him aware.” He tried to reassure her. “I know I’m asking a lot of you, likely more than I should. Thank you for being patient with me.”

“I think I’m the only one of your children with the quality so you should thank the gods.”

“Not Sansa?” Lya laughed at the idea.

“Can’t you see how anxious she is?” Surely enough his daughter stood next to her mother unable to still herself as they had heard the first signs of the king’s approach.

He began to walk to his place before he remembered. “You look lovely today, Lya.”

“Thank you, Father.”

When everyone had taken their place, he could see Lya out of the corner of his eye and beside her stood Theon. They stood as close to each other as possible without ‘raising suspicions’ even though most of the castle – including himself – were already aware of their relationship. A steady stream of guards had come to inform him over the past few months that they’d caught the pair in some compromising situation or another. The first time he’d thought the worst. Jory came to tell him that Theon had kissed Lya in the training yard when they thought no one else was around. He was outraged that the boy he had opened his home to after his father and brothers had attacked two of the biggest western ports, had dared to take such liberties with his daughter. But when he had found them, Lya was laughing at how far off one of Theon’s shots had gone and she looked so happy and so much like her mother.

It made him more cautious. Lyanna ran away for love. Would Lyarra do the same? He decided against intervening, but he did keep watch of the relationship as it developed. While he wasn’t entirely happy that they had begun spending nights together, at least they were being careful about it. All that really mattered to him was that Lya was happy, and his sullen little girl was happier than he’d ever seen her. Eventually, he’d given a discreet order to the guards to just leave them be.

Among the select few who weren’t aware of the relationship were his four youngest children and his wife. That was not a conversation he was looking forward to. He already imagined she would twist it into something it wasn’t, that Lya was seducing Theon so she could be Lady of the Iron Islands, or that the two were plotting to somehow usurp Robb’s claim. The idea that they were just two teenagers falling for each other would be the furthest thing from her mind. And who could blame her really? She grew up in the south where betrothals and arranged marriages were all she knew, where love was only for songs or in their case something that grew over time.

With that thought, his attention was drawn away by the royal party’s arrival. He recognised some familiar faces. Jamie Lannister and Sandor Clegane were among them. It wasn’t hard to determine that the dwarf must be Tyrion Lannister. But for the life of him, he could not see his friend.

While he was distracted, he suddenly found himself trapped in a bone-crunching hug. “Ned! Ah but it is good to see that frozen face of yours. You haven’t changed at all.”

Ned could not say the same for his friend. He was as wide as he was tall, and he reeked of perfume. What had happened to the man he grew up with?

He collected himself so that the shock didn’t reach his face. “Your Grace. Winterfell is yours.”

Robert made his way down the line of the family. Greeting Cat like she was a long-lost sister, sizing up his namesake, complimenting Ned’s youngest daughters. It was when he reached Bran that he stopped. He looked like he’d seen a ghost. And as Ned followed his gaze he realised that that was exactly the case.

Robert pushed his way through the crowd until he reached Lyarra. Ned cursed under his breath and tried to get to them.

“Lyanna” the king sounded breathless. Lyarra was as white as her direwolf. Theon stood beside her powerless to do or say anything.

Lyarra stuttered out her name to correct him but it appeared she was scared that even that was too much. His friend began to speak but before he could, Ned reached him.

“Robert this is my bastard daughter, **Lyarra** and my ward, Theon Greyjoy. You’ve met them both before though Lya was but a babe and Theon a boy of ten.”

“Of course.” Robert said absently, his eyes still lingering on Lya.

“Come on, Robert, let’s go to the crypts so you can pay your respects to Lyanna.” Ned put a hand on his friend’s shoulder and all but pushed him to the crypts.

When he looked back, he saw that the royal party had quickly lost interest and Lord Poole had begun to direct them to their rooms. He could see his wife glaring bitterly and he didn’t have to follow her gaze to know it’s target. Robb and Theon were fussing over Lya who was trying to brush them off. Eventually she was saved when Arya and Bran pulled her away, no doubt to get up to some mischief that he would have to remedy later.

Robert still looked dumbfounded when he spoke again as they descended the steps. “She really does look like Lyanna, Ned. Surely you must see it.”

“Lyarra looks like a Stark woman. She only resembles Lyanna to you because she’s the only one you’ve met. Had you met my mother before she passed, you’d see that she’s much closer in looks to her namesake.” That was a lie of course. While Lya had often reminded Ned of his mother in the way she carried herself, her humility, kindness and piety. They looked nothing alike except for the long face of the Starks. No, to those who knew the closely kept secret – Benjen, Howland, and himself – Lya would always be the ghost of her mother.

* * *

Lyarra sat amongst the maids, far away from where her family and the royals would soon sit, and she was absolutely fine with it. She was. If only because it meant she could have Ghost by her side and as much wine as she wanted. She was thankful for her wolf’s company after what happened that day. In her rational mind she knew that no man that her father called friend would ever harm her. But that didn’t change the look she saw in the King’s eyes. His blue eyes had become stormy and that scared her. She’d seen that look a few times in the eyes of less reputable men. She knew what it meant.

She had considered not attending the feast. It would be a sure way to avoid the King’s attentions and Catelyn’s ire, but it would also cause others concern. She didn’t want the rest of her family to worry about her nor did she want to bother the already busy kitchen staff by asking for a separate meal. So, there she sat, trying to hide amongst her friends and hoping for the night to go as quick as possible.

When the procession began her nerves spiked. Her father and the Queen led them, there was no doubt that she was beautiful, but it was ruined by the sneer permanently fixed on her face. She reminded Lya of Lady Catelyn in that regard though Lady Catelyn reserved the sneer for her while the Queen sneered at all her subjects. She tried to keep her head down as Lady Catelyn and King Robert followed. Though she was looking at the floor, she felt both their gazes on her, angry and longing. Lady Catelyn walked with grace as always even if she was being dragged down by a man who stumbled like he was half in his cups already. He truly was a great disappointment of a man, let alone a king. She saw red eyes flash at the pair and if Ghost growled, she surely would have then. But thankfully the gods blessed her with a mute wolf who wouldn’t draw such attention.

Her siblings followed next. Rickon and Bran first, the youngest stopped halfway down to talk to her. She pointed him to the high table. “Go on, go to your mother and father.” The wild boy smiled and sprinted as fast as his little legs could carry him. Robb followed them with Princess Myrcella on his arm, the princess was fawning over him and it was sweet to see. She could remember not long ago when she was the same with Theon. Robb didn’t seem to notice, it often amazed her how oblivious her brother was to the attentions of girls. Gods help his future wife.

Then her sisters. She had to stifle a laugh when she saw Arya’s face. The eleven-year-old had not yet mastered the art of propriety. Their eyes met and Lya tried to prompt her to smile, the fakest of smiles broke out on her little sister and it did not do anything to stop her laughter. The last was Sansa who looked radiant in the dress she had spent countless hours making. She had refused any help wanting to showcase her skill for the royal family, the family she hoped to marry into.

The Lannister brothers followed them. Ser Jaime was as handsome as his sister was beautiful but even more so because a smile graced his face rather than a sneer. He looked more like how she imagined a king should look than the disappointing truth. Tyrion was far from a disappointment though. She’d of course heard stories about him but to see him was another thing. His brother had to slow down to keep pace with the waddling man.

The final two were her uncle, Benjen and Theon. Her uncle smiled warmly at her and she returned it. He had arrived late in the day so she hadn’t seen him yet, she couldn’t wait to hear stories about his ventures beyond the wall. Theon looked handsome – though her opinion was biased, he wore black boots, grey breeches, a white belt and a black doublet embroidered with his house’s sigil. It was only as her eyes reached his face that she realised he had stopped walking to the high table, instead approaching her and straddling the bench next to her.

“What are you doing?” She looked around and thankfully everyone was focussed on the toasts and not them.

“I figured I could either sit up there and be miserable without you” he swung his other leg over the bench so that he was sitting properly. He reached across the table to retrieve an empty cup and poured himself some wine. “or I could sit here with you to embarrass you. And look it worked!”

She slapped away the hand that he’d raised to highlight the blush of her cheeks. “Don’t flatter yourself it’s just the wine.”

He looked at her full cup and it was clear he didn’t believe her lie. This only made her blush more, but she was determined to still be annoyed at him

“Lady Catelyn’s already mad about what happened in the courtyard. I really don’t think this is a good night for her to find out about us too. If such a time exists at all.” She mumbled into her wine.

“It’s a good thing then that I declared loudly to your brother, with Lady Stark close by, that I intended on annoying you all night and flirting with all your friends.” He gestured to the women sitting around them all of whom were aware of their relationship. “After which she made me responsible for keeping you as far from the king as possible.”

“For once she and I are in agreement.” She raised her glass to toast him. “Though she probably thinks I mean to seduce him to gain the dignified position of the king’s mistress.”

Under the table he slipped his hand into hers. “You shouldn’t let what she thinks get to you. She doesn’t see you for who you are, only the version of you that appears in her nightmares.” That was a funny thought. Lya had plenty of nightmares about Lady Catelyn sending her away but she’d never considered that the reverse was true for her.

“I’m just-” she hesitated to put her fears into words. “What if the king…”

“What if he keeps making advances towards you?” Theon finished the question for her.

“I know that he’s a good man, otherwise my father wouldn’t hold him in such high regard but… if he gets the wrong idea. Who am I to refuse him?” She looked to the high table where toasts were over, and the king was already a few cups in. If he had acted the way he did this morning when he was sober, how would he treat her when the wine had taken his senses?

“Just because he’s king doesn’t give him a right to do that. The right to the First Night was abolished centuries ago.”

“I know.” It didn’t stop her from worrying though.

He squeezed her hand. “If he wants to hurt you, he’ll have to get through a bunch of angry siblings, your father, and me. And if he gets that far you might become a Kingslayer yourself.”

“Don’t joke about that Theon.” She cast her gaze to the Kingslayer whose golden hair and golden armour was illuminated by the firelight where he stood. Meanwhile Ghost had poked her head out from under the table and nudged Theon.

“How could I forget about you Ghost? If he sees you, he’ll piss his pants before he gets anywhere near.” Theon let go of her hand briefly to pat her wolf and with his other he grabbed a leg of chicken to feed her. She took the leg greedily and quickly stripped it to the bone. When he grasped her hand again, he noticed that her gaze still lingered on Jaime Lannister. “You find him handsome then?”

“Doesn’t everyone?”

“I ‘spose. You’d probably get bored of him quickly. Any man who willingly takes a vow of chastity is thick in the head or he’s a eunuch.” Theon was bitterly eating his food. “At least the men of the Night’s Watch are forced into it.”

“Are we now?” A man’s voice asked behind them. She quickly dropped Theon’s hand.

“Uncle Benjen!” she swung her legs over the bench so she could stand and hug her uncle. When he pulled back the hug, he ruffled her hair the way she might do to Ghost’s fur. She pulled away to fix it. “Don’t do that, you’ll mess up the pins.”

“Of course, I forget you’re not my little niece who ran around with sticks in her hair and mud on her dress anymore.”

“No, Arya has succeeded me in that position.”

“And Theon. Shouldn’t you be at the high table?”

“Why would I sit there when I can annoy Lya here and drink as much wine as I please?” Her uncle didn’t seem to believe that, but he didn’t ask further.

“Yes, well I suppose I was younger than the both of you the first time I got sincerely drunk.” His attention was drawn as Ghost began loudly gnawing at the chicken bone. “And this is your wolf, I’ve yet to see the others.”

“Yes, this is Ghost.” She gestured for Ghost to come out from the table. Her wolf padded forward with the bone still in her mouth.

“She’s awfully quiet.”

“I know, that’s why I gave her her name. I’m not sure why. It means that I’m the only one Lady Catelyn can’t blame for the howling though.” Her uncle smiled sadly at her joke in the same way she’d seen him and her father do many times. “Have you ever seen one beyond the wall?”

“No, we hear them a lot though. It’s why I’m surprised that you’ve managed to tame them and to be sociable as well.”

“If you think mine’s well behaved you should see Sansa’s. Lady is better at embroidery than Arya.” Her uncle and Theon laughed at that, as well as another. She turned to see that the Imp had approached them. She curtsied. “Lord Tyrion.”

“Forgive me, I simply had to seize my opportunity to see one.” The little lord waddled closer.

“I might go save your father from his friend. We’ll talk again before I leave.”

“Okay but you better have some stories for me.” Her uncle nodded and gave her a kiss on the cheek before departing for the high table.

“Can I pet it?”

“ **Her**.” She sat on the bench so that she was closer to his eye level. Being short herself she could relate to the pains of constantly having to look up at people. “I would let you but she’s not very good with strangers.”

“Your uncle did.”

“He’s family though, the wolves respect the pack.” Tyrion gave a pitiful look, so she decided to let him try. She placed a hand on Ghost’s neck ready to pull her back in case anything happened. “Sit, Ghost. Keep still. Okay, you can touch her now just maybe avoid her mouth.”

He tentatively reached out a hand, like the rest of him it looked odd. She said a silent prayer to the gods that he wouldn’t lose it. He ruffled the fur between Ghost’s ears, and she could tell the wolf was only tolerating it for her sake.

“Amazing.” He reluctantly took his eyes from Ghost to greet the two of them. He bowed with an odd grace. “I am Tyrion Lannister.”

“No… I thought you were the other one.” Theon said sarcastically resulting in a swat from Lya.

“Forgive Theon, he’s had too much to drink.” She took the cup away from him before his tongue wagged any more. “I’m Lyarra Snow, my Lord.”

“Nothing to forgive. You’re Ned Stark’s bastard, aren’t you?” Lya winced and in her periphery, she saw Theon’s head snap to look at her. She put a hand on his arm before he did anything stupid.

“I am Lord Stark’s eldest daughter, yes.”

“The bastard. Yes. I can see it, you have more of the north in you than most of your siblings.”

“Half-siblings and you shouldn’t say that, it upsets Lady Catelyn.”

“I’m sure it does. Can’t imagine how it must have been for her, arriving at her new home to find that not only had her husband been unfaithful but that some woman had given him a child who looked more Northern than hers.” He cast his gaze towards the high table. “Her demeanour hasn’t improved it seems.”

When she looked, between the king who was well into his cups and the Queen who looked just as eager to leave as she was, she saw Lady Catelyn glaring her way. It was her fault, Lady Stark told her to stay away from the royal family and here she was blatantly disobeying that. Suddenly she felt like the five-year-old girl who had unknowingly called her ‘mother’ and received the first of many slaps at the lady’s hand. She just wanted to run away.

“I think I ought to retire for the night.” She stood abruptly and motioned for Ghost to follow her. She would have to be returned to the kennels or else Lady Catelyn’s anger would only increase.

“I’ll escort you.” Theon was quick to her side. He offered her his arm and she took it. They left Lord Tyrion standing between the tables, wondering if perhaps he’d gone too far.

As soon as they were alone, Theon wrapped his arms around her, and she couldn’t stop herself from crying.

* * *

When Ned left the feast, the hour was late, and Robert was well into his cups. His friend had tired of groping the serving girls and became strangely quiet. It was a kind of quiet he had rarely seen in his friend and it was one he didn’t trust. His friend was honourable, but this was not the friend he knew seventeen or even ten years ago. So, to be careful he took precautions.

His first stop took him to the kennels where he released Ghost. She needed no instructions as she raced her way to Lya’s room, just slow enough so that Ned could keep pace.

He reached the hallway which Theon and Lya shared only to see that Grey Wind was already stationed outside the door. Ghost greeted her brother, but she wasn’t satisfied with waiting outside so she scratched at the door. Ned reached it and knocked lightly.

After a moment, his daughter opened the door and Ghost raced inside. She situated herself on the bed where (a thankfully clothed) Theon was dozing. Grey Wind seemed steadfast in staying outside.

“I locked him in once and he’s never forgiven me.” Lya’s eyes were heavy with sleep but he could also see that she had been crying.

“I’m sorry I didn’t want to wake you, but I think Ghost would’ve if I hadn’t.” She cast a look back at her wolf and it seemed that only then did she realise that Theon was visible. She meekly returned to look at him but seeing no reaction, no anger or disappointment, she calmed.

“How long have you known?”

“A while. I was waiting for you to talk to me about it.” He put a hand on her shoulder. “Are you alright? You left the feast early.”

She began to say something but then she just hugged him instead. He held her tight until she was ready to pull back. “I just felt really uncomfortable. Theon tried to help by sitting with me but then Uncle Benjen came over and then Lord Tyrion-”

“What did he say to you?”

“Nothing. Well, nothing out of the usual. He just spoke about my bastardy and Lady Catelyn.” Lya’s shoulders slumped. “With everything else today, it was just too much.”

He looked her in the eye so that she could see his authenticity. “I’m sorry for how Robert behaved and how Cat reacted to it.”

She cast another glance towards Theon. “Does Lady Stark know?”

“I think she may be the only one in the castle who doesn’t.” They laughed quietly at that.

“I’ve- we’ve tried to be… Perhaps we could have been more discreet.” That was an understatement. “She won’t react well to it.”

“Likely not but I’ll be there when she does.”

“I don’t really care what she thinks or at least I try not to. Whatever she says won’t change how I feel.” He nodded. He felt sorry for Lya but there was little he could do. It would always be the sore spot in their marriage, and he hated that Cat would rather take it out on Lya than on him. But the only way to remedy it would be to tell her about Lya’s true parentage. And that would put Lya in danger and involve Cat in a conspiracy of treason.

Eager to change the subject to anything else he spoke again. “I’ll likely be going south with the king when he leaves. Sansa, Arya, and Bran will be coming with me.”

Lya nodded in thought. “Will I stay, or will I come with you?”

“I’ll leave it up to you. I’ll not separate you from your love, but I’ll admit I could use the help wrangling the girls.” She thought on it for a while.

“If you leave is Lady Catelyn going to be regent for Robb?”

“If you’re concerned about that, there are ways in which your position here could be solidified. Theon has to stay here by royal decree so I could always pretend to discover your relationship and demand that he wed you to remedy the dishonour.” She burst out laughing at the idea. Thankfully Theon only stirred momentarily before rolling over to his other side.

“While it would be very funny to see him shit his pants like that… I don’t really need ‘the dishonoured daughter’ added to my reputation.” She thought for a bit longer. “I think I want to stay here.”

“Alright then. Your sisters will miss you.”

“I’ll miss them but…”

“But Robert scares you. It’s alright he scares me too with how much he’s changed. I’d probably be too worried about your safety if you came with me.” And he means it. In King’s Landing there were far too many people who might recognise the resemblance between Lya and the other half of her family. She was much safer as far away from that as possible. “Well, I’ll leave you to your rest. Sleep well.”

He kissed her on the forehead because she would never be too old for that if he had a say in it. She grinned and beared it before replying “You too.” And closing her door.

_I’m keeping her safe, Lyanna, just like I promised._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter and this fic. Please leave a comment with your thoughts about it.
> 
> Arya and Lya's hairstyle that I was referring to was Arya's season 1 hairstyle.
> 
> I am considering writing a continuation of this about how Lya and Theon navigate the game of thrones from here. So let me know if you'd be interested in that and subscribe to the series if you want to be notified.


	4. Author's Note - Sequel

This is just to let you know that the sequel to this story has been released. It's called [Lyarra's Goodsisters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21881632). It covers the events of the War of the Five Kings and how it's changed by Lya's presence and by her relationship with Theon.


End file.
